


Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so, my friend and I were in the car today and we decided, 'Gee, it sure is boring around here.' So we got requests from each other to write yaoi! YAY! So, I hope you enjoy this hastily thrown together battle of YAOI! [Comments and targets are much appreciated, and as I've seen somewhere before, flames will be used to keep me warm in winter. Brrr.]</p><p>- Ducky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts

Ducky's Turn - Request: Marik x Mariku x Yami Bakura

"Come now, Florence. It's a tight fit but you have to go with it." Mariku growls.  
"Not until you start shredding his prostate." His hikari interjects, smirking. Bakura glares up at Marik with a sharp, angry stare as he keeps working on the tanned boy's shaft. He tries to babble the most useless protest against the sweet flesh.  
"Less talk, more tongue." Melvin snarls, pushing Bakura's head back down. Marik shudders, his eyes dribbling with tears of pleasure.

Friend's Turn - Request: Yusei x Jack

The breath was knocked from Yusei's body as he was thrown harshly over the seat of his motorcycle, the side hitting him hard in the stomach.  
"H-hang on!" He protested as the blonde man behind him wrenched his trousers down, dropping them around his ankles. "Y-you need to prepare me!"  
"No time." Jack laughed breathlessly, nesting the head of his cock between the other's buttocks. "Show starts in five."  
"Surely you can wai-" The singer was abruptly silenced as his guitarist slammed that stiff staff into him and began to pump furiously.

Ducky's Turn - Request: Mariku x Marik x Ryou x Yami Bakura x Thief King Bakura

The thief sighs.  
"You know, we should really wait until the other two get home, shouldn't we, boys?" He breathes, running a hand through the Yami's hair.  
"Shhh, now, my thief. I'm just getting you warmed up...and our little one here." Bakura sighs, tugging on Ryou's cock.  
The door bursts open and Marik walks in.  
"Jeez! We only went out to get the shopping!" He sighs, placing his hands on his hips.  
"My hikari is right, why can't you keep your hands to yourself for once?" Mariku growls, huskily. "You know what happens next, don't you, boys?" Bakura growls in arousal.  
"Yes, Master Mariku." He snarls, crawling on his hands and knees to sit, raunchily, at his 'master's' feet.

Friend's Turn - Request: More Jusai!

“I hope you’re ready for a road trip, Jack. Because I’m gonna be riding you hard all night long.” Yusei smirked as he pushed the guitarist backwards onto the bed, tugging playfully at the blonde man’s belt. Jack pulled a confused expression. Yusei just prayed he didn’t open his-  
“YUUUUUSEIIII, ARE YOU COMING ONTO ME?” Jack bellowed, deafeningly loud. Yusei’s seductive expression immediately fell away from his face.  
“Well, I *was*… but you just can’t be quiet enough. We can’t let the fans know. They’d be devastated.”  
“OH I GET IT. I’LL BE QUIET. WE CAN FOOL THEEEEEEM!” He yelled, much to Yusei’s chagrin. Grabbing the role of duct tape from his back pocket he tore a bit off and plastered it over Jack’s mouth, silencing the other man. A dark light dawned in Yusei’s eyes as he glared at the guitarist and walked his fingers up Jack’s chest whilst the other strayed down to squeeze the guitarist’s crotch.  
“Now, you listen to me. Whether you want to or not, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, and if you make so much as a peep, I swear I’ll destroy you…”

Ducky's Turn - Request: Marik x Thief King

"Marik, you say you're straight but you give head so well..." The thief sighs. "That might even be a good look for you." His scar ripples as he smirks. Marik scowls at the fellow Egyptian.  
"You really should mind your language or you may find my rod piercing one of your many orifices." Marik snarls and the thief laughs, heartily.  
"I thought that was the whole point of this, my friend." He cackles and Marik slouches.  
"Forget I said anything." He answers, licking up the tanned shaft.  
"Don't worry, I will." The thief manages, among waves of moans.

Friend's Turn - Request: MOAR JUSAI!!!

Jack daren't breathe, let alone moan, as Yusei massaged his member erect, unbuttoning his trousers and planting a kiss on the duct tape. Yusei himself was already rock hard, his cock pressing against his zipper with the force of a battering ram. With a self-satisfied smile he straddled the other man and tore his jacket and shirt off as Jack squirmed out of his trousers.  
"Let's see how quiet you can stay." Yusei cooed as he undid the button of his jeans and slid them off, slithering down to Jack's groin where he removed the other man's boxers and tossed them aside. Sweat began to bead on Jack's temples as he restrained his groans which were drawn from his throat as Yusei clamped his lips tightly around the head of the guitarist's cock. Yusei never broke eye contact with the other man as he began to rock his head, his hands clawing at Jack's abdominals.A deep, sensual moan erupted from Yusei's throat as he began to taste earthy precum. Jack's cheeks were flushed bright pink, his face a mess with sweat. He wanted to groan with pleasure, wanted to tell Yusei to go faster but he couldn't move his lips. "Mmf-" "Silence!" Yusei snapped, slapping Jack's thigh, hard.

Ducky's Turn - Request: Mariku x Yami Bakura x Ryou

"Ryou..." Mariku starts. "Y-You..." Ryou whimpers, his hands coming up to protect his face. "Yes, host. It's us and let me just say-" "We're going to fuck you so hard you'll still feel us inside you next Wednesday." Mariku picks the feather-haired boy by the front of his shirt and his fellow yami chuckles. "Way to scare the innocent, little bugger." Bakura chortles, smirking as he face-palms.

Friend's Turn - Request: You guessed it, more JUSEI

The flesh immediately went a vivid red where Yusei slapped it and Jack had to bite his tongue in an attempt to hold back a yelp of pain. The guitarist's eyes widened as his partner climbed off him and glared down at him. "With that tape across your mouth, you can't suck me off." Yusei announced casually, positioning himself between Jack's legs. "So I'll scrap the pleasantries, shall I? Tilt your hips back, Jack." The blonde glanced with a panicked look to the lube on the bed and Yusei chuckled. "Oh, you want preparation? I thought I said I'd pummel you if you made a noise, so how do you explain this?" He gestured to the red welt on Jack's thigh. "No, Jack. I'm fucking you raw. It's going to hurt, but the more you scream, the harder I'll go. Got it?"

Ducky's Turn - Request: Mariku x Yami Bakura x Thief King  
"Now, let me show you how 5,000 year old spirits fuck their victims. Really, thief, you must be honored to have me inside you." Bakura pants into the thief's ear. A line of saliva develops from the corners of his perfect lips to the bottom of his chin as he's pressed into the dust of the desert floor. "Really, Bakura. You're not ploughing fast enough. 1, 2, 1, 2." Mariku demonstrates by pulling on the thief's aching shaft. "Please, my masters... No harder... I feel like I'm going to be split into two..." Exasperatedly, the thief sighs. "My thief, I'm not half hard yet." Growls Bakura, grabbing fistfuls of the silver, feathery hair. 

Friend's Turn - Request: Jusei-no Jutsu

Jack nodded silently and screwed up his eyes as Yusei began to press himself in. The blonde found he could barely force enough air in through his nose, the tape practically suffocating him as Yusei's rigid length was sheathed inside him. Yusei groaned with pleasure, Jack's muscles tight around his organ as he began to pump. Wordlessly, Jack's hand snaked between their bodies and he began to (no pun intended) jack himself off, sweat coursing down his face. Still Yusei thrusted, quickening in pace as Jack's hand moved faster at his own organ. Breathless gasps escaped Yusei's throat as his fingertip's dug into the guitarist's hips. "F-fuck it Jack, how are you still so t-tight?!" He groaned. "Nmf!" Jack moaned back, momentarily forgetting his promise. Immediately, Yusei's face darkened and he began to ram his cock hard against Jack's threshold. "I thought I told you to shut it, Atlas!" The blue-eyed man cackled as Jack panted erratically.

Ducky's Turn - Request: Mariku x Yami Bakura x Thief King (Continued)

"Ngh. Please, my masters, harder." Bakura groans, jerkily, his face pressed against the dusty desert floor. Melvin growls in arousal.  
"Of course. If you start to leak..." Bakura snarls, still going at his excruciatingly slow pace.

That's all for now, folks.


End file.
